We all have secrets
by SuperSamNatural
Summary: AU Mary and John die when Sam is 10! More to read inside.
1. Summary

DISCLAMER: Okay so I don't Own an part of Supernatural but I do wish I owned Dean!

We all have Secrets

Summary

Okay so this is complete AU so for starters Mary didn't die but Yellow eyes did make his way to visit baby Sammy so his physic ability will make its way into the story faster than in the show. Another change I made was Mary came clean with John and they both agreed that though they don't want the boys raised as hunters they did want the boys to be able to protect themselves if they ever come across anything. So Marry told the boys stories and taught them things about the supernatural but more so as if it was a game, it was also decided that when each of her boys turned 13they would tell them the truth and then once they were out of school they could make their own decision on whether they wanted to start hunting. It's been 10 years and what will happen to Sam and Dean when they come home to find their parents pinned to the ceiling?

Quick Character summery

Sam is pretty much the same geek boy with a little bit less of the anger issues he really looks up to Dean even though Dean thinks of him as a little brat.

Dean deep down loves Sam but also loves to make fun of him. Dean still sucks at school. He would rather learn about demons then algebra also Dean likes to draw.

Also I am going to add in the character of Anna in to the story but probably not for a little while.

Ages at the start

Dean 14

Sam 10

Anna 12

As they story goes on they will all age

A/N Okay so this is my first try at writing a fan fiction actually I have been writing them for years but I was to chicken to post so I got this idea as you just read above and decided to put it out there to see if I could get any bites. And if you have gotten this far please review and tell me what you think and if you would like me to post the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 Seems like a normal day

A/N okay so I really suck at writing in a regular book like format so I write my stories like Scripts just a little warning oh and I do not Own Supernatural in anyway shape or form.

**Chapter one - Looks like a normal day (Fire)**

Dean is 14 and has known about demons for a year now.

Sam is 10 and still is in the dark but he's been having dream premonitions ever since his 10th birthday nothing really scary until a few weeks ago when he started having the exact same dream over and over again.

Middle of the night. Everyone is safe and sound asleep in the Winchester house except for little Sammy who is tossing and turning in his sleep.

_**Sam's Dream**_

_**Sam's dream he sees his mom, dad, and his brother Dean pinned to the ceiling and blood is dripping down from their bodies then the fire starts. **_

Sam shoots up in bed crying and yelling for his parents

Mary comes running in.

Mary: Sammy, are you okay? What's wrong did you have a bad dream?

Sam just holds on to his mother and cries

Mary: do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?

Sam: Yes Mommy!

Marry lays Sam down and lays with him with a comforting arm around Sam. About 20 minutes later Sam is fast asleep. Mary gets up to leave and when she does she notices something sticking out from underneath Sam's pillow she puts it in his arms kisses the top of his head and leaves the room

That morning Mary is in the kitchen making breakfast and John is at the table reading the paper. Dean comes down stairs

Dean: Morning Mom, Morning Dad

Marry: Morning sweetie!

John: where Sam?

Dean: Still sleeping I guess

John: Still? He's usually up and ready before you.

Mary: He had a rough night more nightmares. Dean will you go wake him please?

Dean: Sure Mom!

Dean goes upstairs to his brother's room they used to share a room but once Dean started high school he begged for his own room. Sam wasn't happy about having his own room but he knew that if would have said he was scared then Dean would just make fun of him.

Dean opens the door

Sam is curled up in a ball on his bed Dean notices Sam is holding onto this cute stuffed dog that he remembered Sam sleeping with when he was 5

Dean thinks to himself what a baby

Dean: hey Sammy wake up (shakes him)

Sam: (tired) What?

Dean: It's time for breakfast, grab Mr. Fluffers and get dressed

Sam realizes he's holding his old stuffed dog and quickly puts him under his pillow

Dean: There's no point to hiding him now?

Sam: Just leave me alone.

Mary calls from down stairs

Mary: boys let's go breakfast is getting cold.

Dean: coming mom. (Dean leaves the room)

Sam gets dressed and goes downstairs

John: morning Sam your mom said you had a rough night

Sam: I'm fine dad.

Dean: yeah he had Mr. Fluffers

Sam: Dean shut up!

John: Boys that's enough. Dean, leave your brother alone and Sam we don't say shut up in this house.

Sam: Sorry sir

Mary: boys eat your breakfast if you don't leave soon you will be late

John: well I'm off to work. Bye boys have a good day at school.

Sam: bye dad

Dean: have a good day

John: (kisses Mary) Bye babe I'll be back around 2

Mary: okay Love you!

They Sam and Dean eat their breakfast Dean finishes first gets up and puts his dish in the sink.

Dean: okay I'm out of here.

Mary: Dean, please wait for Sam.

Dean: Mom he's 10 years old can't he ride his bike by himself?

Sam: Yeah mom I'm not a baby!

Dean: Now there's a debate!

Mary: Dean!... No Sam you are not a baby but it makes me feel better if you ride with your brother.

Sam: fine

Dean: yeah whatever come on squirt!

Sam: Don't call me squirt. Bye mom (He hugs her)

Mary: have a good day at school here is your lunch.

(Sam takes his lunch and puts in his back pack)

Sam: thanks mom

Mary: Dean, do you have your money?

Dean: yeah mom bye love you!

They go out to the garage to get their bikes

Dean: this is so unfair why am, I always stuck watching after you?

Sam: I don't know? Why are you such a jerk?

Dean: I don't know but maybe when you stop acting like a little baby I'll stop being a jerk!

Sam gets on his bike and rides away without Dean! Dean hurry's up to close the garage so he can catch up.

Dean: hey you little twerp you are supposed to ride with me.

Sam: I thought you wanted it this way so then you won't have to watch after me?

Dean: yeah I'm sure that's just want you want so then when we get home you can go cry to mom and dad and then get me in trouble.

Sam: I don't cry any more Dean.

Dean: oh please you are like the biggest cry baby I know

Sam; Just leave me alone

They ride to school

The go to the same school its two building connected by a hallway one building is grades 5-8th and the other is grades 9-12th

They get off their bikes and lock them up.

Dean: Well I will meet you after class try not to be late.

Sam: whatever.

Sam runs of

Dean looks around and sits down on the lawn and takes out his sketch pad and goes back to drawing the devils trap he has been practicing to draw

When another boy comes up to Dean

Alec: hey Freak.

Dean (closes his sketch pad and gets up) Leave me alone Alec.

Alec: what you drawing?

Dean: none of you business.

Alec grabs the sketch pad

Dean: hey give that back.

When Dean goes to take it back Alec throws it in the mud

Alec: See you later Winchester

The Bell rings

Dean picks up his sketch pad cleaned it off the best he could and went to class.

A/N Okay there it is my first actual chapter of this story Now I would just like to point out I am not the best writer out there but I do my best so if you have read this far please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 The Fire

DISCLAMIER I do not own Supernatural in anyway shape or form

Chapter 2 – The Fire (Orphans)

School is over and Dean is waiting over by the bike racks for Sam.

Across the school yard Sam is coming out of the building and starts walking to the bike racks when someone trips him

Alec: Have a nice trip?

Sam gets up holding his arm looking like he is going to cry

Alec: Aww did little Sammy hurt his arm?

Sam: Leave me alone.

Alec: What if I don't. (Alec pushes Sam)

Cut to Dean, Dean is looking around wondering where he is. Dean looks around and sees Alec talking to Sam and sees Sam get pushed. Dean goes over.

Dean: Alec why don't you pick on someone your own size and leave my brother alone.

Alec: You mean like you? (Alec pushes Dean)

Dean goes to push him back a teacher comes over

Teacher: boys, is there a problem here?

Dean: no me and my brother were just leaving. Come on Sam

Sam and Dean get their bikes and ride away. Half way home Sammy stops, Dean realizes and stops too.

Dean: hey Sammy you okay?

Sam: yeah my arm just hurts

Dean: well you'll be okay here let me see.

Sam: Dean how come you helped me?

Dean: what do you mean?

Sam: Well you're always a jerk to me and you're always making fun of me.

Dean: Sammy just because I make fun of you doesn't mean other people can.

Sam: O well thanks. OWWW!

Dean: sorry. You must have fallen hard you're getting a bruise. When we get home you should put some ice on it

Sam: Okay. And thanks for helping me.

Dean: Don't get used to it squirt. (They laugh) Come on we better get home.

They ride home.

After putting their bikes in the garage they enter the house through the kitchen

Dean: mom, dad were home (no answer Dean sees his mom left the stove on and lowers the flame he goes to the freezer and takes out an ice pack) here you go Sam put that on your arm.

Sam: thanks. Do you think maybe mom and dad are upstairs?

Dean: I don't know lets go see

Sam and Dean walk up stairs and go into their parent's room but they aren't there.

Dean: That's weird.

Sam: maybe mom and dad just went for a walk I'm going to do my homework.

Dean: okay

As Sam goes to leave what seems to be a drop of water hits his head he stops and turns around

Sam: Did you feel that?

Dean: feel what.

Sam: is the roof leaking? (Sam looks up) OH MY GOD, DEAN!

Dean: What? (dean looks up to see both his parent pinned to the ceiling and their throats slit blood dripping down, before Dean can say anything the bodies burst into flames and at that exact same moment so does the kitchen stove)

Sam is lost in the flames and just keep staring at the ceiling Dean who was in shock realizes they need to get out of the house. He grabs hold of Sam but he won't move

Dean: Sammy come we have to get out of here. (He shakes Sam a bit to snap him out of the trance and then with Dean holding on to his hand they both run for the front door they make it to the front lawn and just watch as the house burns. Their neighbor saw the fire from across the street and called the fire department when they show up they see Sam and Dean on the lawn crying in each other's arms)

A/N okay well that was chapter 2 the part leading up to fire isn't really my favorite part but It was the best way I could think of to bring Dean and Sam a bit closer before the death of their parents but anyway if you have read this far tell me what you think.

P.S. It might take me longer to update because I'm still and in the processes of writing chapter 3 so I will update as soon as I can. Thanks to those of you that are reading my story. O and I know there are probably grammar errors but I do my best to read through each chapter to fix all mistakes.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1 and 2 OrphansNew Home

A/N Okay well I am really getting into writing this story so here is chapter 3 hope you like it! Also I don't own SUPERNATURAL in anyway shape or form bet hey a girl can dream can't she

Chapter 3 Part 1 Orphans

The fire is out and Sam and Dean are being checked out by a medic but neither boy is talking and Sam will not let go of Dean. A car pulls up to the house and a woman gets out and walks over to the boys.

Mrs. Briggs: Hello I'm Molly Briggs you must be the Winchester boys.

Dean just looks at her and says nothing.

Mrs. Briggs: well boys I'm your social worker and you must be Dean.

Dean shakes his head yes.

Mrs. Briggs: (to Sam) Hey little man what's your name?

Sam hides his face from her and tightens his grip on Dean

Dean: This is Sam. What is going to happen to us?

Mrs. Briggs: Well I'm going to do my best to put you and your brother in a nice home, but for now you'll be staying at the Lawrence Kansas Home for Boys.

Dean: Could me and my brother get split up?

Mrs. Briggs: I will do everything I can to make sure you and Sam stay together. Now let's go I'm sure you boys don't want to stay here any longer.

Dean: What about our stuff?

Mrs. Briggs: I'll be back tomorrow to see if I can get any of your things.

(Mrs. Briggs leads the boys to the car.) (The boys take on last look at their home and get in the car Mrs. Briggs drives off. The car pulls up to the Lawrence Home For Boys)

Mrs. Briggs: okay boys here we are.

(Sam and Dean get out of the car Sam is holding tight to Dean's hand and they walk inside where they are met by a middle aged man)

Mr. Mason: Molly it's good to see you again.

Mrs. Briggs: Nice to see you too Jack.

Mr. Mason: Now who do we have here?

Mrs. Brigg: Well this is Dean and Sam Winchester.

Mr. Mason: well I hope you boys like it here.

Mrs. Briggs: Boys why don't you sit down while I talk to Mr. Mason.

Dean: okay

(Mr. Mason and Mrs. Briggs go into Mr. Mason office)

(The boys sit down)

Dean: Sammy, are you okay?

Sam doesn't say anything he just stares at Dean

(Dean puts his arm around Sam and Sam lays his head on Dean's Chest.)

Inside Mr. Masons office

Mr. Mason: So both their parents just died in the fire and they have no other relatives.

Mrs. Briggs: Nope but the good news is that I do have some foster parent candidates that would probably like to take these boys in. I figured give them about a week before I start bringing couples in to meet them.

Mr. Mason: That's fine. Is there anything I should know?

Mrs. Briggs: well I don't know much myself yet so I would just keep a close eye on them for now.

Mr. Mason: okay.

They both walk out of the office.

Mrs. Briggs: Okay boys I'll probably be back tomorrow so we can talk and I can get to know you better and if you need to get in touch with me just ask Mr. Mason and he will call me.

Dean: Thanks.

Mrs. Briggs: Bye. (She leaves)

Mr. Mason: Well boys if you will follow me I will show you where you will be sleeping and give you a tour.

Mr. Mason started on the first floor showing the boys the dining area the study room and TV room and they went outside for like two seconds just so the boys could see the yard. It was pretty nice with a small play ground and lots of room to just run around. They go back inside and go upstairs where Mr. Mason shows then one of the rooms

Mr. Mason: Okay Dean this is where you will be and Sam if you will come with me ill take you down the hall (Mr. Mason goes to take Sam by the hand when Sam starts freaking out and grabs hold of Dean's waist and starts yelling)

Sam: NO! NO! Don't take me away from Dean!

Dean: Sammy it's okay calm down.

Sam: No Dean, don't let him send me away.

Dean: Mr. Mason could Sam stay with me?

Mr. Mason: Yeah I think that will okay.

Dean: Thank you!

Mr. Mason: Okay well you boys can get settled in if you need anything I will be in my office. (Mr. Mason leaves the room)

Dean sits down on one of the empty beds in the room and Sam sits down next to him.

Sam: Dean?

Dean: Yeah Sam.

Sam: Why did mom and Dad die?

Dean: I don't know Sammy.

Dean puts his arm around Sam and they hug

Dean: (to himself) But I'm going to find out.

Chapter 3 part 2 New Home

1 Month Later

Sam and Dean are sitting in Mr. Mason's office alone waiting to find out why they were called there.

Sam: Why do you think Mr. Mason called us to his office?

Before Dean can answer the office door opens and Mr. Mason and Mrs. Briggs walk in.

Mr. Mason: Sam, Dean Mrs. Briggs has some good news for you to.

Dean What?

Mrs. Briggs: Well do you boys remember the Thompsons?

Dean: Yeah they were nice.

Mrs. Briggs: Well good because they would like to foster you boys.

Dean: Oh um do we have to go.

Mrs. Briggs: Well is there a reason why you wouldn't want to?

Dean: No I was just wondering if we have a choice.

Mrs. Briggs: Well um your only other choice would be to get separated because the Thompsons are the only Family that are willing to foster the both of you.

Dean looks over at Sam and sees a very scared look on his face just at the word separated.

Dean: When do we have to leave?

Mrs. Briggs: Tomorrow. I will be picking you up in the morning.

Dean: Okay is there anything else?

Mr. Mason: No you boys can go start packing.

Dean: Come on Sam lets go.

(They leave the room)

Sam and Dean go up to their room and start packing.

Sam: Dean why don't you want to go to the Thompsons?

Dean: I didn't say that.

Sam: You didn't have to.

Dean: I just don't like them.

Sam: But when we met them you said they were nice.

Dean: they were but didn't they strike you as way to nice and besides they aren't our parents.

Sam: You don't think they want to be our parents do you?

Dean: I don't know they probably just want the check that comes along with us.

Sam: Oh.

Dean: Sam do you want new parents?

Sam: No I want our parents.

Dean: So do I but hey even if mom and dad aren't her I still am and we are in this together and no matter what I'm going to be there for you.

Sam: You promise Dean?

Dean: I promise!

The Next Day Sam and Dean are picked up and driven to a nice house with a white picket fence.

Mrs. Briggs. Okay boys welcome to your new home.

Sam and Dean get out of the car, grab their bags and walk the front door. Mrs. Briggs knocks and a man opens the door and a man opens the door.

Mr. Thompson: Hello Mrs. Briggs.

Mrs. Briggs: Hello Mr. Thompson you remember Sam and Dean?

Mr. Thompson: Of course I do come on in.

(They go inside)

Mr. Thompson: Meghan the boys are here.

Meghan Thompson comes down stairs.

Mrs. Thompson: Hi Sam and Dean welcome to our home. Would anyone like a drink?

Mrs. Briggs: No I'm fine

Mrs. Thompson: Boys what about you?

Dean: No we're fine.

Mr. Thompson: Meghan why don't you show the boys around the house and their rooms while Mrs. Briggs I and talk.

Mrs. Thompson: Okay Nick. Follow me boys. (They start walking around the house) Okay well that was the living room and here is the kitchen you boys feel free to help yourselves anytime you need anything. We like to eat dinner as a family every night at seven okay.

Dean: Okay

(They walk through the rest of the house then head upstairs)

Mrs. Thompson: Okay this is mine and Nick's room which is off limits and this room right across from ours is Adam's room.

Dean: Who's Adam?

Mrs. Thompson: Oh that's my son he's here every other week. He's at school right now you'll meet him later. Now Sam your room is right next to Adam's and you can go ahead and start unpacking while I show Dean his room.

Sam: Okay. (Sam goes into his room but he's looking kind of freaked out)

Dean: Sam, are you okay?

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: okay well I'll be back in a few minutes.

Meghan leads Dean up a flight of stairs to what seems to be the attic.

Mr. Thompson: I hope you not getting the wrong idea I mean it maybe a room in the attic but it's actually the biggest room in the house.

(Meghan opens the door)

Dean: Well I don't have that many things but thanks.

Mrs. Thompson: okay well I will leave you to unpack I'll be down stairs talking with Mrs. Briggs you and Sam can do whatever you like and I'll call you for lunch.

Dean: Okay thank you.

Mrs. Thompson leaves.

Dean puts his bag on the bed but doesn't bother unpacking it and goes down to see Sam.

When Dean goes down stairs to Sam's room Sam is lying down on the bed.

Dean: Hey Sammy want to go for a walk?

Sam: No.

Dean: Are you okay with having your own room again?

Sam: Yeah it's fine.

Dean: You're a bad liar Sammy. Do you want me to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Thompson about us sharing a room?

Sam: No Dean really I'll be fine.

Dean: Okay fine do you want to come help me unpack?

Sam: Sure.

They go upstairs and start unpacking then just hang out till someone knocks on Dean's door

Dean: Come in.

Mrs. Briggs walks in to the room.

Mrs. Briggs: Okay boys I'm leaving and I'll be back once a month to check on you guys but if you need anything here's my number and you call me if anything is wrong.

Dean: Okay thank you

Sam: Bye.

Mrs. Briggs: Bye (She leaves Deans room)

The day goes on Sam and Dean explore their new home the hours pass and Sam and Dean have spent most of their day in silence really only talking to each other unless Mr. or Mrs. Thompson asked them a question. Sam and Dean were in Sam's room when Mrs. Thompson called them down for dinner?

Sam and Dean go downstairs to the dining room where Nick and Meghan are sitting down along with another boy Sam and Dean Figure is Adam.

Mr. Thompson: Boys sit down.

Mrs. Thompson: Adam this is Sam and Dean, Boys this is my son Adam.

Adam: Hi guys

Dean: Hey.

Sam sits down and doesn't say anything

Adam: Can he not talk?

Dean: He talks he just doesn't want to right now.

Mrs. Thompson: So Adam how was school?

Adam: Fine mom. I got an A on my math test.

Mr. Thompson: Good job oh and Adam your dad called you can call him back after dinner.

Adam: okay. So how old are you guys?

Dean: I'm 14 and Sam is 10. How old are you?

Adam: Twelve. So are your parents in jail or something?

Mr. Thompson: Adam, don't be rude.

Adam: I was just wondering sorry.

They go on with dinner in silence which is broken every now and then by someone asking could you pass the corn and so on.

Mr. Thompson: Adam you have dishes tonight.

Adam: Fine then can I get on the computer?

Mrs. Thompson: You know you have to do your homework first.

Adam: I did it on the bus.

Mrs. Thompson: okay fine. Boys are you finished?

Dean: Yes.

Mr. Thompson: well you boys can go put your dishes in the sink and then I would like to have a talk with you boys so if you could wait for me in the living room please?

Dean: yes sir.

Dean, Sam, and Adam leave the table. After putting their dishes in the sink Dean and Sam go to the living room to wait for Mr. Thompson.

Mr. Thompson walks in to the room.

Mr. Thompson: okay boys I just want to go over some ground rules with you while you are living here okay?

Dean: Okay shoot.

Mr. Thompson: okay well Dean since you are a 14 you have a 10 curfew on the weekends and Sam if you would like to go out you must be home by 5 unless you are with your brother than I would just ask for a phone call so that we know where you are at all times. On week days you both are expected home for dinner and I expect both of you guys to have your homework done before you go out or watch TV. Dean your bedtime is 11 and Sam yours is 9 and you both are expected to keep your rooms cleaned and you both will be expected to help out around the house are we clear?

Dean: Yes sir.

Mr. Thompson: okay well you boys can go watch TV and hang out you will both be stating school in the morning so have a good night.

Dean: You to Mr. Thompson come on Sam.

(The boys go upstairs)

A/N okay so yeah this is chapter 3 and well it was kind of a really dumb ending because I kind had nowhere to go once I placed the boys in a home which is why aside from being majorly busy it had taken me this long to finish and update so if you have read this far please review and tell me what you think love it or hate it and be honest. heads up the next chapter will take place 2 years in the future and Dean will find out about Sam's visions! So yeah this is SuperSamNatural and I'm out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
